


Why Does Sherlock Like Chemistry Over Physics Or Mathematics?

by S_IRIS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Basically, Blog, Blog sort of thing, Character Study, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I know it's a little desperate, Insight, Questions, best remain in fan space, but i really can't post this on facebook, don't have a tumblr account, looking for more insight into Sherlock, need your thoughts, so don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_IRIS/pseuds/S_IRIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a blog sort of thing, not a story or anything. But this question had been bugging me for a long time so. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does Sherlock Like Chemistry Over Physics Or Mathematics?

Hi, fandom, I'm not there on Tumblr, plus I can't be bothered with how slow Tumblr is, so I'm writing this as a sort of a question for you all. If any one of you happen to come here, I invite you to sit down and ask yourself for a moment: Why does Sherlock like chemistry over physics or mathematics, when either of the latter can also offer him equally daunting intellectual exercises, something that he sorely needs. If you ask why I  _would_  like chem, well because I feel that chem's simpler than maths or physics and it's easier to score marks in chem even though I haven't studied for it.

But then, I'm not Sherlock and of course his reasons, whatever they might be, will be obviously something less trifling than scoring marks (obviously!) and all that.

Like, if you ask me (again), I would say that I don't like chem but my favourite is physics, especially mechanics  _because_  I can relate with the world I live in when I study it, even if it gets a little out of my depth sometimes. For me, chemistry and mathematics are much more abstract and they sometimes feel like a bunch of formulae because one of them dominantly deals with the subatomic level which I definitely haven't seen or felt and the other. . . well, because solving bulk of equations without any worldly reason for it doesn't make any sense to me. Physics is something that I can understand because I see it around myself in every aspect of my life. For the same reason I liked biology too, but then botany wreaked havoc because, again, I can't relate with plants which are almost apparently lifeless, or they seem to me that way.

So my question, again is, why does Sherlock like chemistry more than mathematics? Is it because he likes studying interactions? Is he a detective because there's a hidden part of him which constantly longs for interactions with other humans and understand how _they_ work? Is it because of his nature to look for the smaller, minute things like he does in people? Can it shed some light on the human hidden behind the arrogant imposing dickhead facade (Sorry, Sherlock, I speak the truth. But even if you're fictional, you're pretty much real in my heart, so we're even)? Like it's with me, is his reason too out of something that's there in his true nature? What do you think? Do leave your thoughts on it.

I know this is a little (okay, a LOT desperate) but I really have this question in mind :)

 **UPDATE:** I repeat, the question is why does he _like_ chemistry, not why does he need chemistry. We know that chemistry has the maximum practical application in The Work, but then his affair with chemistry must have been since way before he had even given detective work some serious consideration.

So, sit back, and think why **you** really might give chemistry an edge over physics or math (if you do), excluding the reason that Sherlock finds it interesting, because in my humble opinion, every subject is interesting but your favour for a certain one stems from something much more than simply interesting.


End file.
